Los que han quedado atrás
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Silvers Rayleigh había pospuesto su visita a cierto lugar por bastante tiempo. Una vez allí, tuvo un no tan inesperado encuentro con un hombre al que no había visto en años.


No puedo creerme que nadie haya escrito algo como esto antes o.o

Esta idea lleva tiempo rondándome la cabeza, y al final la he escrito. Es mi visión de cómo este encuentro podría haber ocurrido, con algunas de mis teorías puestas de por medio :)

**Disclaimer:** no, sigue sin ser mío, y como siempre no obtengo dinero alguno por escribirlo.

* * *

**Los que han quedado atrás**

Tras regresar de Rusukaina, donde Luffy todavía iba a pasar otro medio año entrenando antes de volver a Sabaody para reunirse de nuevo con su tripulación, Silvers Rayleigh apenas pasó una semana allí antes de zarpar de nuevo.

Había un lugar al que tenía que ir. Había querido ir allí por un año y medio ya.

Encontrar la isla fue bastante sencillo: tras la muerte de su capitán y la batalla de Marineford, los Piratas de Barbablanca no habían estado en condición de defender sus territorios del ataque de otros piratas, no lo habrían estado siquiera si no hubieran tenido heridas de las que recuperarse. Ahora protegían solo un pequeño grupo de islas, y de entre esas islas solo había una que no estaba habitada.

Puede que él no fuese el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero sí que sabía sumar dos y dos.

El viaje a la isla fue bastante tranquilo, a excepción de una tripulación pirata que había tratado de atacarlo, y milagrosamente su pequeño bote había resistido.

Una vez alcanzó la costa, Rayleigh arrastró el bote hasta tenerlo varado en la arena de una pequeña playa, y se adentró en la isla, localizando sin problemas la bandera, el enorme bisento y el abrigo, desgastados ya por el tiempo y el clima, guardando la costa. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver más detalles de las dos tumbas allí erguidas.

Rayleigh sonrió tristemente, su mirada puesta en la más pequeña de las dos lápidas, sobre la que había una cruz de madera de la que colgaba un sombrero de vaquero naranja, un collar de cuentas rojas, un cinturón naranja y un cuchillo.

Portgas D. Ace… o Gol D. Ace, como debía haberse llamado al nacer, descansaba aquí, junto al hombre al que había llamado padre, el hombre que había sido enemigo de su padre biológico.

La vida era tan irónica a veces.

Deteniéndose frente a las tumbas, Rayleigh se sentó y dejó en el suelo a su lado la bolsa que había traído consigo.

No dijo nada, sin saber realmente qué decirles a los hombres que aquí descansaban. Pero, tal vez, al hombre que caminaba por el mismo camino por el que él cavaba de venir…

Rayleigh había esperado que la isla estuviera vigilada, y no se sorprendió al sentir esa presencia en concreto allí. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero en este mundo había gente a la que uno podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

No estaba sorprendido, él haría lo mismo si se tratase de la tumba de Roger. Lo habría hecho si Roger hubiera tenido una tumba que proteger.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Marco –lo saludó, sin apartar sus ojos de las tumbas frente a él.

-Sí, es verdad –coincidió Marco, sentándose a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, ambos mirando hacia delante y perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Entonces Rayleigh habló. Aquello era algo que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Luffy o a Shakky, pero que necesitaba compartir con alguien. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre a su lado lo entendería.

-¿Sabes? Él nunca me dijo que iba a tener un hijo.

'Habría estado allí si lo hubiese sabido' fue lo que no dijo, no había necesidad de decirlo.

-Era tan temerario como su padre, aunque habría negado cualquier similitud.

Rayleigh dejó escapar una corta risa, y junto a él Marco se le unió.

Abriendo la bolsa que había traído, Rayleigh sacó cuatro copas, una bastante más grande que las otras tres, y una botella de sake. Puso la copa más grande frente a la tumba de Edward Newgate, y las otras tres las repartió frente a los otros que estaban allí. Entonces las llenó y levantó la suya.

-Por los que ya se han ido.

Marco levantó su copa y ambos bebieron.

**Fin**

* * *

Como habéis podido ver, estas son mis teorías para esta historia:

1- Rayleigh no sabía nada de Ace, de lo contrario creo que habría intentado, como mínimo, conocerlo, o incluso ir a salvarlo.

2- Marco sabía que Roger era el padre de Ace. Algunas personas hicieron la conexión, y creo que él sería uno de ellos.

3- En el pasado, igual que Barbablanca peleaba contra Roger, Marco era el que peleaba con Rayleigh, así que creo que tendrían una relación similar a la de sus capitanes :)


End file.
